Cauchemars fruités
by Scorpionne
Summary: Un défi m'a été donné. Clint et Pietro, Wanda en perso secondaire, une salle de bain, des cauchemars et des fraises... Défi accepté!


Bonjour à tous et toutes.

Me voilà de retour après une longue absence et après avoir travaillé sur une fic d'Oliverkriss ( Le dévoreur d'âmes sœur Chap 18/19/20 si ça intéresse des gens de lire des scènes un peu, non..très coquines)

Pour me remettre dans le bain Olivekriss m'a donné un défi. Voici ses contraintes

Genre : M

Lieu : Salle de bain

Élément déclencheur : Cauchemars

Pairing : Clint (militaire) / Pietro ( amoureux)

Perso secondaire : Wanda

Objet : Fraises

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Les personnages de Marvel ne m'appartiennent pas.

…...

\- Pietro ! S'il te plaît.. Sors de là !

Wanda tambourinait depuis de longues minutes à la porte de la salle de bain qu'occupait son frère.

\- Sérieux, c'est lourd la coloc avec toi. Allez, ça devient pressant..

Pietro ne répondait pas bien trop occupé à faire disparaître toute trace de ce malheureux cauchemar. Oui dans ces moment là, lui aussi trouvait que c'était lourd la coloc. En aucun cas il ne pouvait laisser sa sœur tomber sur son caleçon souillé par ses rêves lubriques et frottait comme un damné ce bout de tissus qui portait les preuves de sa culpabilité. Après réflexion il aurait pu attendre le lendemain matin pour s'en occuper mais se réveiller en sursaut dans ces conditions en pleine nuit ne lui avait pas tellement laisser le temps de cogiter. La première chose à laquelle il pensa c'était d'effacer tout ce qui se rapportait à son cauchemar mais en nettoyant son caleçon il voulait surtout se débarrasser des images qui hantaient ses pensées.

\- Pietro ? Tout va bien ? Ça fait longtemps que tu es la-dedans.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et le jeune se montra timidement, les cheveux et le visage mouillés, une serviette autour de la taille, les mains derrière le dos cachant l'objet du délit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu crois franchement qu'il est l'heure de jouer ?

Pietro baissa la tête honteusement et Wanda comprit de suite.

\- Encore tes cauchemars ?

Il hocha la tête. Bien évidemment qu'il avait du la mettre au courant de ses nuits mouvementées car c'était de plus en plus souvent qu'il la réveillait à des heures improbables mais jusque là il avait réussi à lui cacher le fond du problème. Ses rêves qui se transformaient à chaque fois jusqu'à le terroriser devenaient également de plus en plus torrides.

\- Toujours Clint ?

\- Toujours lui...

Il lui avait expliqué sommairement de simples confrontations, des batailles ou autres scénarios pouvant justifier son comportement mais jamais il oserait lui avouer qu'en fait il s'agissait de bien plus que ça.

\- C'est normal que ça te travaille. Ça fait un moment qu'il s'est absenté, ton inconscient s'inquiète.

Wanda soupira et lui sourit.

\- Enfin j'espère que tout cela va s'arrêter, tu te rappelle qu'il rentre de mission demain matin. Ça devrait aller mieux quand ton chéri sera là.

\- C'est pas mon chéri Wanda, arrête avec ça.

\- Mais si c'est ton chéri.. Et comme d'habitude tu auras ton petit cadeau de retour de mission.

Pietro soupira. Quelle bêtise il avait fait de lui dire qu'il était amoureux de Clint. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle le savait, presque depuis le début de leur colocation il y avait maintenant plus d'un an, mais elle ne perdait jamais une occasion de le taquiner gentiment sur le sujet.

\- Va boire un verre de lait et va te recoucher, ça va passer... Et par pitié arrête de dormir à poil et va enfiler un pyjama.. C'est moi qui va faire des cauchemars après.

Pietro se sauva vite pendant que sa sœur prenait sa place dans la salle de bain. Il dissimula son caleçon dégoulinant dans son dos aussi bien d'eau savonneuse mais aussi de toutes les images inavouables de ses nuits torturées.

Bien-sur que non, ça n'allait pas passer et il le savait. C'était juste de pire en pire.

Clint avait emménagé avec eux rapidement. Il était certes bien plus vieux que eux mais étant militaire de carrière et hautement gradé il était souvent absent et aux lieu d'occuper un petit studio qu'il laisserait vide la plupart du temps il avait préféré partagé un loft avec les enfants d'un ancien collègue et ami qui avait perdu la vie pendant une mission à l'étranger, lui promettant de veiller sur eux tant qu'il le pourrait.

Pietro et Wanda s'attachèrent vite à lui. Le peu de temps où il était présent il était toujours aux petits soins pour eux malgré qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Même quand il était en déplacement il pensait à eux et revenait toujours avec une petite bricole sans grande valeur mais qui avait toute son importance dans le cœur des jeunes.

Et peu à peu Pietro avait craqué. Sa gentillesse, sa douceur, sa compréhension quand ils faisaient des bêtises, son charme, tout ce qui faisait Clint avait eu raison de lui.

Et juste avant qu'il parte cette fois, il y avait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois, il avait osé le lui dire.

Il avait été brouillon, confus, il ne sait encore pas aujourd'hui pourquoi il l'avait fait mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il ne devait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Une intuition qu'il regrettait depuis amèrement car c'est à partir de ce moment que tout se dégrada.

Clint, en tenue, avait déjà son sac sur le dos, il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte. Pietro le retint par le bras.

\- T'inquiète pas gamin, tout va bien se passer, comme d'habitude.

\- C'est pas ça.. C'est que...

\- Dis-moi Pietro, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Pietro essayait d'esquiver ce regard qui tentait de lire en lui. Il regardait partout sauf l'intéressé. Clint lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour le canaliser.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, et si tu me le dis pas, je vais pas le deviner.

Si seulement il avait pu le deviner tout seul, il en serait sûrement pas là.

\- Et bien .. en fait... je crois que je t'aime bien.. enfin tu sais..

Aussitôt, les joues cramoisies par la peur, la honte, l'adrénaline et les milliers d'émotions qui lui traversèrent le corps, Pietro baissa la tête, craignant la réaction du militaire mais celui-ci, eut une attitude qui le déstabilisa complètement. Sans un mot, juste un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, il remonta le menton de Pietro puis lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de simplement s'en aller.

Et un mois s'était écoulé sans qu'à un seul instant Pietro ne se pose mille et une questions à propos de ce baiser pourtant si innocent. Que représentait-il ? Et si il n'y avait que ce baiser qui lui posait problème. A partir de ce moment ses nuits n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes. Les premières fois il avait simplement rêvé de lui, revivant cette scène devant la porte. Puis ce fut encore et encore, nuit après nuit, toujours ce même baiser mais le rêve se poursuivait, et de façon bien agréable. Une fois Clint décidait d'annuler sa mission et de rester à ses côtés. La fois suivante, non seulement il restait mais avouait son amour réciproque. Et cela continua crescendo. Un vrai baiser puis des caresses. Pietro se réveillait souvent songeur et le sourire aux lèvres. Mais à quel moment et surtout pourquoi cela a t'il mal tourné ?

Il posa son verre de lait vide dans l'évier et soupira. Le manque de sommeil accumulé depuis tout ce temps le poussait à aller se recoucher mais la crainte de refaire un énième cauchemar l'angoissait vraiment. Il regagna tout de même sa chambre et s'installa dans son lit. Si il luttait il arriverait à tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de Clint.

… Plus que quelques heures...

… Et ce n'était pas si grave si il fermait un peu les yeux...

.. Puis si il ne fait que somnoler tout ira bien...

…. Si...

….

Le voilà face à Clint.

Clint lui soulève délicatement le menton et l'embrasse tendrement sur le front. Pietro lui sourit. Il se sent tellement détendu et serein.

\- Reste avec moi, ne part pas.

Clint laisse tomber son sac à même le sol et referme la porte. Il reste. Pietro est heureux. Des papillons se bousculent dans son estomac alors qu'il s'approche de lui. Il pose la main sur le tissus rugueux du treilli militaire et glisse du torse jusqu'à la nuque qu'il attire à lui. Il marque un arrêt pour se donner du courage, ferme les yeux et fait disparaître l'espace entre leurs lèvres.

Quand il se recule, il observe la réaction de Clint. Celui-ci est toujours aussi souriant, il n'a pas l'air contrarié de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Pietro lui agrippe la main et le dirige vers sa chambre. La pièce lui semble familière mais quelques détails l'interpellent. La disposition de certains meubles, des couleurs différentes. Peu importe, ce qui compte à présent c'est Clin et seulement lui. Il lui propose de s'asseoir et lui retire sa veste pour le mettre plus a l'aise.

Une coupelle de fraises se trouve à côté des oreillers. Il en prend une et la déguste. C'est peut-être la fraise la plus gouteuse et sucrée qu'il ait jamais mangé. Il en prend une deuxième et la porte à la bouche de Clint qui ne se fait pas prier pour y croquer. Du liquide rouge coule le long de son menton et Pietro le regarde avec envie. Une brève hésitation puis il se penche et leche délicatement ce nectar pour remonter jusqu'aux lèvres maintenant parfumées. Il l'embrasse passionnément introduisant sa langue et prenant totalement possession de sa bouche. Une fraise entre ses dents et il reprends de plus belle son baiser y mélangeant le goût délicieux du fruit.

Quand il reprend son souffle, Clint est allongé. Il est torse nu, les yeux fermés. La pièce s'est assombrie mais il se régale tout de même du spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Une multitude de fraises recouvrent le lit.

Il saisit la plus belle, la plus grosse et carresse les lèvres de Clint et parcourt son torse. Le fruit laisse derrière lui une traînée de coulis rouge mais cela ne le perturbe aucunement, comme si cela était normal. Il s'en réjouit même.

A califourchon sur lui il se délecte de la saveur de la peau de Clint mélangée au liquide pourpre.

Il sent alors les mains de Clint contre lui le repousser, tout dérape. Quand il se relève, contrarié, les murs de la chambre ont prit une toute autre teinte. Rouge. Il ne reconnaît même plus l'endroit. Juste quatre murs rouges. Et ce lit en plein milieu où gît Clint l'air terrorisé au milieu d'une quantité astronomique de fraises.

Ce changement de décor n'attire pas l'attention de Pietro, il n'a d'yeux que pour lui.

Clint à l'air retissant, peu importe. Il s'allonge presque sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Clint tente de s'échapper mais il le retiens, presque trop aisément, cela l'arrange. Il lui bloque sans effort les mains au dessus de la tête, il sourit. C'est tellement facile. Comme si il avait juste à penser à ce qu'il voulait pour que cela se réalise. Chose faite.

Clint se débat. Pietro l'a voulu attaché aux barreaux du lit, il est attaché aux barreaux du lit. Il l'a voulu nu, il est nu. Cela va être bien plus simple.

Clint ne veut pas. Pietro prend son sexe en main et commence quelques va et vient avant d'insérer un doigt en lui, ricanant doucement.

Clint hurle. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Qui l'entendra entre ces cloisons ? Il pose tout de même la main sur sa bouche pour ne plus entendre que quelques gémissements bien plus plaisants à son oreille. Il ne peut plus retenir son envie. Il s'introduit en lui sans prendre le soin de le préparer plus. Et le voilà qui deverse toute sa fougue à grands coups de reins.

Clint s'agite sous lui et cela ne fait qu'augmenter son exitation. Il s'enfonce en lui de plus belle et de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à l'extase.

Clint ne bouge plus. Lui non plus. Il reste affalé un instant sur lui avant de se retirer. Il se relève et lui jette un dernier regard.

Clint à une larme qui coule le long de la joue.

Pietro se retourne et hausse les épaules.

\- Pietro ?... Pietro ?... Tu te réveille ? Clint est la !

Pietro ouvrit les yeux en sursaut tirant la couverture sur lui. Hein ? Quoi ? Qui est là ?

Ce n'était heureusement que sa sœur de l'autre coté de la porte qui tentait de le réveiller.

Il regarda autour de lui et souffla. « Putain de cauchemars... ». Il souleva la couette pour une vérification et râla de plus belle « Fais chier.. »

Discrètement il passa à la salle de bain pour une rapide toilette avant de descendre accueillir celui qui lui avait tellement manqué et en même temps hanté ses nuits.

Quand il arriva à la cuisine le militaire était déjà en grande conversation avec Wanda. Clint s'arrêta de parler et s'avança vers un Pietro inhabituellement timide. Il le prit comme de coutume dans les bras pour le saluer puis comme leur tradition l'exigeait il lui offrit son petit cadeau de retour de voyage.

\- Je n'ai rien pu vous rapporter quelque chose de là-bas, alors je me suis arrêté sur la route. J'ai trouvé ça.

Clint fit un clin d'œil en tendant le panier qu'il tenait à Pietro qui se mit aussitôt a trembler. Il avait entre ses mains une montagne de fraises.


End file.
